Kuingin Selamanya
by sasunaru's lover
Summary: Tidak, aku tak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena aku yakin kita masih bisa bertemu dan bersatu kembali entah di alam manapun dan dalam kehidupan apapun malaikatku. EDITED. SHOUNEN-AI.DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. RnR please...


**A/N: **

Hallo minna-san, ini fic pertama aku, jadi mohon maaf kalau masih sangat banyak kekurangan. +_+

Well, sebenernya fic ini udah pernah dipublish tapi aku hapus karena ada beberapa kesalahan.

**WARNING : **

AU, OOC, lebay, miss-typo, setting yang berubah-ubah, Sasuke`s POV dan yang terpenting ini Shounen-ai.

Buat anti-SasuNaru hush….hush…..*ngibas-ngibasin tangan*

**DISCLAIMER:**

NARUTO © Masahi Kishimoto

Kuingin Selamanya © Ungu

Ok, tanpa panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas(?) Selamat Membaca.

Sasuke`s POV

Awan hitam menggumpal di atas langit, menutupi indah langit biru yang sangat aku kagumi, -seperti aku mengagumi mata`nya`-. Mataharipun terasa enggan untuk memancarkan kecerahan dan kehangatannya -yang bahkan tidak mampu menyamai senyum indah milik`nya`-. Deras titik-titik air yang jatuh membasahi bumi menambah kelam suasana hari ini. Sungguh latar belakang yang sangat `tepat` untuk menggambarkan suasana hatiku saat ini. Kurasa alam memang berniat untuk mengejekku dengan menurunkan hujan saat ini atau justru mereka ingin menunjukkan bahwa mereka turut bersedih akan kepergian`nya`? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Saat ini aku hanya terpaku pada sebuah gundukan tanah dengan nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang membawa pergi separuh jiwaku.

"Tou-san…sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah sudah semakin gelap dan hujan bertambah deras aku tidak ingin tou-san sakit. Dan aku yakin `kaa-san` juga tidak menginginkannya."

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku yakin orang yang memanggilku tou-san itulah pelakunya.

"Hn," jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu tou-san di mobil saja" dia pun beranjak menuju mobil.

Kutatap kembali nisan itu, "kurasa sudah saatnya aku pulang, sayang. Sampai jumpa…," tidak, aku tak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena aku yakin kita masih bisa bertemu dan bersatu kembali entah di alam manapun dan dalam kehidupan apapun malaikatku, "….Naruto"

**~oo00oo Kuingin Selamanya oo00oo~**

**~oo00oo Uchiha Sasuke oo00oo~**

**~oo00oo Uzumaki Naruto oo00oo~**

**~oo00oo by : Himawari Azura oo00oo~**

_Cinta adalah misteri dalam hidupku_

_Yang tak pernah ku tau akhirnya_

Aku tak pernah mengenal dan merasakan apa itu cinta. Tidak ada yang menunjukkan bagaimana cinta padaku. Keluarga…? Cih, mereka hanya sekumpulan orang munafik yang menyebut diri mereka terhormat, terpandang, terpelajar atau apapun embel-embel memuakkan yang lain. Teman…? Aku tak tahu mereka masih pantas aku sebut teman atau tidak. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kepintaran dan kekayaanku. Dengan semua kemunafikan itu apa kalian berharap aku masih mengerti cinta?

_Namun tak seperti cintaku pada dirimu_

_Yang harus tergenapi dalam kisah hidupku_

"Hai…aku Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku ne," pemuda itu berdiri di depan kelas tepat di samping Kakashi-sensei. Aku terdiam, lebih tepatnya aku terpaku. Rambut pirang yang sangat mencolok namun terlihat lembut, kulit karamel yang eksotis, mata biru yang indah, dan…senyumnya. Aku tak pernah melihat senyum seperti itu sejak kematian ibuku. Bukan senyum bisnis ataupun seringai melainkan senyuman yang memancarkan kepolosan dan ketulusan.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun di bangku paling belakang itu," kata Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Kebetulan yang indah, pikirku.

"Umm…arigatou sensei." Dia menghampiriku dan duduk di kursi di sebelahku yang memang kosong. "Hello Sasuke-san senang berkenalan denganmu," aku tidak menjawab. Sekarang titik fokusku adalah mata birunya, mata yang membuatmu seakan-akan melayang di tingginya langit dan tenggelam di dasar lautan terdalam pada waktu yang bersamaan. Mata yang benar-benar memukau.

"Hallo, apa kau masih hidup?" dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Hn," aku menjawabnya dengan `hn` kesayanganku.

"Hei aku tidak tau apa arti `hn`-mu itu" protesnya. "Dasar Dobe, itu artinya senang mengenalmu," "Terim…hei apa maksudmu memanggilku 'Dobe'? Teme jelek." aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ekspresi yang menggemaskan menurutku. Kurasa aku sudah tau rasanya cinta.

_Ku ingin slamanya mencintai dirimu_

_Sampai saat ku akan menutup mata dan hidupku_

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Dobe?" tanyaku pada Naruto, dia tidak menjawabnya.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto bersikap aneh padaku, dia seperti berusaha menghindariku. Jujur saja aku takut dia menyadari perasaanku, aku takut dia membenciku dan merasa jijik padaku. Tapi hari ini dia memintaku untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah sehabis istirahat. Dan disinilah kami, duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas atap bangunan KHS ini sambil menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang sejuk.

"Dobe, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku. Aku mulai kesal menunggu dia bicara.

"Err…umm…aku mau bilang emm...," ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia. Wajahnya merah padam, ekspresi dan cara bicaranya itu mengingatkanku pada gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Jangan-jangan….

"A…aishiteru sasuke" seketika aku memeluknya erat, rasanya ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar bahagia mengetahui bahwa malaikatku, matahariku, ternyata mencintaiku.

"Katakan sekali lagi," pintaku seraya mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Aishiteru Sasuke," dia mebenamkan wajahnya di pundakku

"Sekali lagi," kataku.

"Aishiteru Sasuke"

"Lagi"

"Aishiteru"

"Lagi"

"Aishiteru"

" Lagi"

"Aishiteru"

"Lag…"

"Hey…ini mulai menyebalkan tahu"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Akupun mendongakkan kepalanya kearahku. Kutatap mata birunya itu dalam, lalu kukecup lembut bibir manisnya. " Kau tahu, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu." Kurengkuh lagi tubuh mungil itu penuh sayang. Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu Naruto-ku.

_Ku ingin slamanya ada di sampingmu_

_Menyayangi dirimu sampai waktu kan memanggilku_

"Se…serius Teme? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" katanya ragu, kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. "Kau kenal aku dobe, dan aku tidak akan bermain-main dengan perkataanku." Jawabku dengan tenang. "Kuulangi lagi, Will you marry me Naruto?' Tanyaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin berlian di hadapannya.

Kau pikir apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Tentu saja aku sedang meminang malaikatku. Aku ingin dia seutuhnya menjadi milikku. Egois? Mungkin, tapi hei…tidak ada yang ingin kehilangan orang yang benar-benar dicintanya, bukan?

Tiba-tiba dia menghambur ke pelukanku. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis –yang aku yakini merupakan tangis kebahagiaan-, aku mengelus punggungnya dan melingkarkan sebelah tanganku di pinggangnya.

"Yes, I do Sasuke. I do. I do." Oh… Kami-sama tak akan kubiarkan apapun menghilangkan rasa cintaku padanya. Tidak dengan maut sekalipun, karena aku yakin aku akan tetap mencintainya sampai saat itu datang menemuiku.

_Ku berharap abadi dalam hidupku_

_Mencintamu bahagia untukku_

"Baiklah tuan Uchiha, anda bisa memilih sendiri siapa yang akan anda adopsi," wanita paruh baya itu menuntunku dan Naruto ke taman yang terletak di belakang panti asuhan ini.

Disana banyak anak yang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Sejenak aku merasa iri pada mereka karena dapat dengan mudahnya mendapatkan teman, tapi aku segera menggelengkan kepala berharap perasaan itu hilang. Betapa tidak bersyukurnya aku, apalagi mengingat mereka hidup tanpa orang tua dan penuh dengan kesederhanaan, lagipula aku juga sudah mendapatkan `teman` yang senantiasa di sampingku, `teman` yang mendampingiku, `teman hidupku` Uzu…maksudku Uchiha Naruto. Aku menggenggam tanggannya, menautkan jemariku di sela-sela jarinya.

"Kenapa Teme?" dia menatapku sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, hal yang sering dia lakukan saat kebingungan. Membuatnya tampak sangat imut. Walaupun kata itu sudah tidak pantas lagi mengingat umurnya yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun, tapi itulah kenyataannya. "Aishiteru dobe" kulihat wajahnya memerah, membuatnya bertambah manis. Ukh, seandainya disini tidak ada anak kecil…

"Apaan sich, disini banyak anak kecil tahu. Nanti kalo kedengaran gimana?"

"Hn" jawabku acuh. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke penjuru taman, melihat-lihat adakah anak yang menarik perhatianku untuk diadopsi.

"Teme" Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Naruto, lalu dia menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang duduk sendirian di ayunan. Tatapannya menyiratkan kesepian. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat diriku saat kecil yang kesepian semenjak kematian ibuku. "Teme, anak itu manis, dan…" dia mengambil jeda sejenak, tatapannya berubah menjdai sendu. "…anak itu mengingatkanku pada diriku saat kecil." Aku tertegun, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal yang baru saja terlintas di pikiranku. Mungkin saja karena kami memang belahan jiwa? Ya, aku harap begitu.

Kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak manis itu. Inari, sekarang namanya adalah Uchiha Inari. Semoga dia akan membawa kebahagiaan yang lebih sempurna di kehidupan kami.

_Karena kasihku hanya untuk dirimu_

_Selamanya kan tetap milikmu_

"Sa…sasu…ke…Ina..ri" Naruto memanggilku dan Inari lirih. "Iya sayang…" kugenggam tangan yang memucat itu. Tubuhnya kini terkulai lemah di atas kasur. Sungguh aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini. Kutahan sekuat tenaga air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku bersedih di saat-saat terakhirnya. Kulihat Inari sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Memang berat harus melihat `ibumu` merenggang nyawa justru di hari pernikahanmu. Bibirku bergetar, aku menunduk tak mau dan tak sanggup melihat wajah Naruto. Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya….Kami-sama kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa harus malaikatku?

"Ina…ri tenanglah, `kaa-san` ti….dak i…ngin me…melihatmu bers…sedih di saat terakhir `kaa-san`.'

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Dobe? Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kami!" Dia tertawa hambar. "Kau ta..hu de..ngan pas…ti ke..adaan..ku"

Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku takut mengakuinya. Sangat takut… Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku itu bohong. Tapi nyatanya? Dokter bilang Naruto sudah tidak mungkin tertolong. Miris bukan? Ketika kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejatimu, Tuhan malah merenggut semua itu tiba-tiba.

"De..ngar, aku ti…tidak akan me…ninggalkan kalian. Seti..dak..nya aku akan selau ada… di hati kalian" aku tahu dia sedih, aku tahu dia hanya berusaha menenangkan kami, tapi aku tahu dia tidak berbohong. Aku tahu dia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan kami.

"Hiks…`kaa-san`…" Inari masih terisak.

"A..ku sayang kali…an" Naruto masih berusaha menenangkan kami. "Aishiteru, my angel." Aku berbisik padanya. Ku eratkan genggamanku di tangannya. Dia tersenyum lembut, senyuman terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Tapi kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?

"Aishiteru, Sasuke." Kurasakan tangannya melemas di genggamanku. "Oyasumi, Naruto-hime". Mata indah itupun tertutup selamanya.. Akhirnya air mata ini tak kuat lagi ku tahan. Terimakasih Naruto, karena telah mewarnai hidupku,terimakasih karena telah memberikan kehidupan yang sudah lama hilang padaku, terimakasih karena telah bersamaku, terimakasih karena selalu tersenyum padaku, dan terimakasih…. karena telah mencintaiku.

_Di relung sukmaku_

_Ku labuhkan seluruh cintaku_

_Di hembus nafasku_

_Ku abadikan seluruh kasih dan sayangku_

**OWARI**

Berhubung ini fic pertama aku, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya, Flame juga gak apa-apa koq selama itu mengenai jalan cerita dan penulisannya. Tapi jangan protes soal pair kesayangan Hima. Kalau tidak…..*Ngasah clurit*

Arigatou…..


End file.
